B'day series : Kai
by shin young rin
Summary: Kai dikejutkan dengan berita Tao akan keluar dari grup dan SM. semua member saling bertengkar dan beradu argumen. bagaimana kelanjutannya? EXOfanfiction. warn: crack couple! BL. don't like don't read. telat banget buatnya...


Cast : All EXO member, Yunho (cameo)

Rate : T

**Dissclaimer : This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**13 Januari**

**Dorm EXO, 09.00 AM**

Seperti biasa suasana hari ini diwarnai dengan kericuhan dari para member terutama duo paling berisik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berebut makanan, namun keributan tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar karena sang duijang yang biasanya bangun kesiangan datang berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama. Hal tersebut membuat semua member menjadi memberikan tatapan yang berbeda-beda kepada leader dari EXO-M tersebut.

"Hyungdeul! coba lihat keluar matahari terbit dari mana?" ujar sang maknae terkecil kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Ya tuhan terima kasih karena telah memberikan hidayah kepada dongsaengku yang satu ini" Xiumin komat-kamit

"D.O-ah tolong cubit pipi aku, apakah ini mimpi?" pinta Luhan

Twiit

"Bukan mimpi hyung" ujar D.O

Plok plok plok

"Ayo semuanya lanjutkan makan kalian" ujar Suho mengingatkan

...

"Tao, aku sudah mendengar berita kalian yang akan keluar dari grup dan aku juga sudah konfirmasi dengan manager" ujar Kris memulai pembicaraan

"Oh, jadi sudah tersebar beritanya" Tao melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa sih? Jangan bercanda, siapa yang mau keluar?" Lay menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian.

"Pemberitahuan semuanya bahwa Huang Zi Tao memutuskan kontrak dengan SM dan akan kembali ke China b.e.s.o.k."jawab Kris dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir

"Jinjja? Jangan bercanda~" Chanyeol memandang Tao dengan senyum lebarnya

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung, aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama" ujar Tao dengan nada sedikit dingin

Brak!

"Jadi kau serius? WAEYO!? Kau tega meninggalkan kita semua! Setelah semua yang kita jalankan!" bentak Chanyeol dengan mata yang menatap Tao tajam

"Itu bukan urusanmu hyung! Sudah, jangan membahas ini lagi" Tao tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan amat tenang

"Tao-ah, katakan kalau berita itu hanya candaan kalian berdua" Chen menatap Tao serius

"Kenapa kalian semua jadi semakin menyebalkan sih?" Tao terlihat tidak nyaman dan menatap Chanyeol, Kris, Chen dan Lay dengan tatapan terganggu

"Ya! Kami hanya ingin memastikan saja, tidak lucu bila kalian bercanda seperti itu di pagi hari" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang semakin meninggi

Tao hanya menatap Chanyeol remeh kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, Chanyeol yang merasa tidak terima dengan tingkah Tao segera mengejarnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bentakan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dengan Tao, member yang lain yang masih berada di meja makan segera menyelesaikan makan mereka dan berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menenangkan kedua namja yang tengah bertengkar dengan hebat.

"Hyung tidak usah mencampuri urusan orang lain, urus saja urusan hyung sendiri" Tao mendecih pelan

"Ya! Huang Zi Tao! Urusanmu juga urusanku! Kenapa kau ingin keluar!?" Chanyeol mengenggam erat kerah baju Tao

"Hyung tidak akan mengerti walaupun aku menjelaskannya" Tao melempar tatapan tajam kepada Chanyeol

"Kau!" Chanyeol bersiap memukul Tao

Sap

"Hentikan! Jangan membuat api permasalahan yang ada menjadi besar, kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik" ujar Kris menengahi

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya" Tao memalingkan wajahnya

"Ya!"

"Chanyeol!" tahan Chen

"Tao" Xiumin menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan "Kris..."

"Arraseo [mengangguk] hyung bersama Lay dan Chen juga Chanyeol dan Tao, tetap di sini denganku. Yang lainnya ikut dengan Suho ke kamar" komando Kris

Suho segera mengajak Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, dan Sehun ke kamarnya, sedangkan Kris bersama Xiumin, Lay, Chen, Chanyeol dan Tao tetap di ruang tengah untuk membahas permasalahan yang sempat terjadi. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi sama sekali, ketika kedua leader dari masing-masing grup mulai menjalankan peran mereka. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah aura yang tidak menyenangkan dan tengah meliputi semua member di sana.

"Tao, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Lay memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya

"..." Tao berjalan mengikuti Lay

"Ya!" Chanyeol ingin mengikuti namun di tahan oleh Kris

"Kau di sini saja bersama kami"

**Kris and Suho's Room, 10.00 AM**

Cklek

Blam

"Haah~ kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Padahal aura pagi ini cukup bagus, apalagi dengan rekor bangun paginya duijang" Luhan merebahkan badannya di kasur

"Ne hyung, aku juga berpikir sama denganmu" ujar D.O yang duduk di sebelahnya "Tapi...aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, benarkah Tao akan keluar?"

"Penerbangan...ke Beijing...besok..?" semua melihat ke arah Kai yang tengah memegang sebuah tiket

Sap

"Ne, ia akan keluar dari grup ini dan juga dari SM" Baekhyun merebut tiket yang berada di tangan Kai

"MWO!? Jadi Tao hyung memang akan keluar?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya "Waeyo?"

"Keluarganya meminta ia untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di China, dan semuanya sudah diurus di sana. Selain itu karena ia tidak tahan, ia tidak tahan menerima semua cacian dan kata-kata remeh yang dilontarkan padanya dari semenjak ia trainee sampai sekarang" jelas Baekhyun

"..." semua terdiam

"Tadinya ia masih ingin bertahan, karena ia tidak tega meninggalkan orang yang ia sukai. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, orang yang ia sukai malah sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang kondisinya" Baekhyun menatap Kai tajam

"Tapi...aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu masalah yang Tao hyung hadapi" Kai menunduk

"Karena hyung tidak peka, sama sekali tidak peka. Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan orang lain, dan bahkan terlihat tidak peduli" celetuk Sehun dingin

"Aku...bukannya aku tidak peduli, aku..."

BRUUK

**Middle room, 10.30 PM**

"Kau ini memang keras kepala, Huang Zi Tao!"

BRUUK

"Chanyeol!"

"Jangan ikut campur Chen!"

BRUAK

"Jangan menghalangiku, Park Chanyeol!"

BUUGH

"Tao! Hentikan!"

"Jangan menahanku, Lay hyung!"

BRAAK

"Hentikan! Park Chanyeol! Huang Zi Tao!"

"Jangan mencoba menghentikan kami, Kris hyung!"

BUUGH

"YA!"

"Kau juga, Xiumin hyung!

**Kris and Suho's Room, 11.00 AM**

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti keenam namja yang berada di kamar, tidak ada percakapan yang keluar semenjak terdengar keributan yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Mereka semua menutup kedua telinga mereka, agar tidak mendengar keributan yang membuat suasana semakin terasa tidak nyaman. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan memastikan tidak ada suara keributan yang terdengar kembali, Suho pun berinisiatif untuk melihat keadaan di luar diikuti oleh kelima member lainnya.

-o0o-

**Middle Room, 11.15 AM**

Raut wajah terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah keenam namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, mereka tidak menyangka keadaannya menjadi lebih kacau dari yang mereka bayangkan. Jika dijelaskan bagaimana keadaan ruang tengah sekarang, jawabannya adalah seperti habis dilanda angin topan atau karena ulah Sehun yang mengamuk jika memiliki kekuatan seperti di mv MAMA. Semua perabotan berpindah dari posisi awalnya, bahkan sangat jauh dari yang semestinya. Yang lebih membuat kaget adalah keadaan kelima member yang bisa dibilang sangat memprihatinkan. Chen yang terbaring sambil meringis kesakitan di belakang sofa, tidak jauh darinya terlihat Lay yang juga tengah bersandar di tembok sembari memegang bahu kirinya. Kris yang terduduk di lantai dengan luka memar di pipi kanannya, Chanyeol dan Tao yang saling mencengkram satu sama lain dengan luka di sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Xiuminnie jagi~ gwenchana yo?"Luhan segera menghampiri namjachingunya

"Gwenchana jagi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" Xiumin tersenyum

"Kris hyung" Suho menatap Kris sendu

"Gwenchana, jagiya" Kris mengelus rambut Suho pelan

"Chen chen" Baekhyun membantu Chen berdiri

"Gomawo jagiya"

"Hyungie..." D.O menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Gwenchana" Lay tersenyum

Buuk

"Ya! Mau pergi kemana kau!?" teriak Chanyeol

"Hyung! Hentikan, jebal~" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang

Tap tap tap

BLAM!

"Tao hyung..." Kai menatap sendu ke arah Tao pergi

...

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mengejarnya!?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku..."

"Sudahlah hyung, percuma saja menyuruhnya. Karena Kai hyung memang sudah tidak peduli dengan Tao hyung" ujar Sehun

"Ani! Aku peduli dengan Tao hyung, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa? Huh! Kau memang sangat mengecewakan, Kai. Kau benar-benar menyakitinya, kau menghancurkan satu-satunya harapan dia untuk tetap bertahan di sini!"

"..." Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat

"Hentikan! Baekhyun, jangan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Lagipula alasan utama ia memutuskan untuk keluar bukan karena Kai, tapi karena keluarganya yang memintanya" ujar Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Luhan hyung tidak usah membelanya, itu memang kesalahannya. Kalau Kai hyung memang peduli dengan Tao hyung, tanpa di suruh pun ia pasti mengejarnya. Tidak diam seperti ini, seperti orang bodoh saja" cibir Sehun

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak suka

"Kenapa hyung membentakku!?" Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan

"Itu karena kau sudah keterlaluan, kau terlalu mendesaknya seolah-olah keputusan Tao untuk keluar karena Kai"

"Tapi memang alasan terbesar yang membuat Tao keluar itu karena Kai, hyung. Tao sangat sakit hati ketika melihat Kai lebih dekat dengan Taemin, bahkan sangat terlihat senang dibandingkan dengannya. Ia juga kecewa saat melihat Kai di MBC Gayo Daejun kemarin, dengan tenangnya ia sama sekali tidak terganggu saat Minho hyung memeluknya" jelas Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah!" kini Luhan menatap Baekhyun

"Cukup! Jangan memperpanjang masalah ini lagi! Masalah Tao aku yang akan mengurusnya, jadi jangan saling meyalahkan satu sama lain. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian semua kembali ke kamar, aku akan mencoba menghubungi Tao" komando Kris

"Arraseo..."

"Suho-ah, kau temani Kai. Aku akan kembali ke kamar untuk menghubungi Tao"

"Ne, jagi"

XiuHan, Kris, LayD.O, ChenHyun, dan ChanHun berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Suho dan Kai tetap berada di ruang tengah. Suho terdiam sembari mengusap punggung Kai lembut, namja berwajah angelic tersebut tahu bahwa kini dongsaeng terkecil nomor duanya tersebut tengah menangis. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Kai sekarang, ia mungkin akan bersikap sama jika ia juga menghadapi hal yang sama. Dituduh menjadi penyebab utama, itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Walaupun sebenarnya masih ada alasan lain yang juga menjadi penyebabnya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Kai sudah mulai tenang kembali. Suho pun memberikan beberapa tisu pada Kai, untuk menghapus sisa airmata di wajahnya.

"Sudah merasa cukup baik Kai?" tanya Suho lembut

"Ne hyung, gomawo" ujar Kai sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu

...

"Hyung...apakah benar Tao hyung akan keluar? Dan alasan utamanya karena aku?" tanya Kai dengan nada pelan

"Entahlah Kai, aku juga tidak tahu dan aku berharap itu tidak akan terjadi. Selain itu jangan menganggap itu semua karena kesalahanmu, lagipula ini juga karena keluarganya yang memintanya untuk kembali" hibur Suho

"Tapi...aku rasa aku memang yang menjadi penyebabnya hyung, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun hyung dan Sehun. Aku tidak peka, aku tidak peduli, bahkan aku tidak mengerti perasaannya, aku cuma bisa membuatnya sakit hati saja. Padahal selama ini Tao hyung sangat baik padaku dan juga sangat memperhatikanku, tapi yang kulakukan hanya membuatnya sakit hati dan kecewa" Kai menunduk "Aku merasa tidak berguna sekarang..."

"Kau memang tidak berguna, Kai-ah"

"D.O?" Suho melihat ke arah namja manis yang tengah berdiri sembari membawa handuk basah

"Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau juga ikut keluar dan mengundurkan diri?" ujar D.O dingin

"D.O-ah..." Suho menatap D.O tajam

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu saja padanya, hyung" D.O beranjak pergi

"Aku..." Kai tercekat

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan perkataan D.O tadi, Kai-ah" Suho menatap Kai lembut "Dengar...sebaiknya sekarang kau tenangkan dirimu dan coba berpikir dengan baik. Kalau kau memang merasa dirimu yang menjadi penyebab Tao keluar, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab. Coba kau hubungi Tao sekarang, bicarakan semua ini secara baik-baik dan bujuk dia untuk memikirkan kembali keputusan yang ia buat. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo hyung"

Suho segera menuntun Kai ke kamarnya, kemudian ia meninggalkannya sendirian dan menuju kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Sebelumnya ia memastikan keadaan dongsaengnya tersebut terlebih dahulu, barulah kemudian ia kembali menuju kamarnya. Di kamarnya sendiri ia melihat Kris tengah menunggunya, tatapan namjachingunya memperlihatkan banyak tanda tanya yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun segera duduk di samping namjachingunya tersebut.

**Kris and Suho room's, 13.00 PM**

"Ia sudah berada di kamarnya, dan juga sudah cukup tenang" jelas Suho

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Kris merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Suho

"Ya~ apa tidak apa jika kita semua memperlakukannya seperti ini?" Suho mengelus rambut Kris perlahan

"Gwenchana jagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku harap begitu"

-o0o-

**Tao and Kai room's, 16.00 PM**

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada di luar jangkauan, silahkan menghubungi beberapa saat lagi atau silahkan meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut ini_"

Bip

"Hyung...angkat teleponmu, jebal~"

Tuut..tuut..

Pip

Kai pov

Huuh~ ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku meleponnya dan sepertinya Tao hyung memang kecewa padaku dan ia benar-benar akan keluar dari grup ini juga SM, aku memang tidak berguna di saat seperti ini. Seharusnya sebagai namjachingunya aku lebih peka terhadap perasaannya, dan apa pun masalah yang sedang dihadapi olehnya. Tapi aku malah tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali, bahkan ia sakit hati karena ulahku. Lalu kenapa tidak membicarakannya baik-baik denganku? Aku tahu yang kulakukan salah, kenapa tidak menegurku? Setidaknya itu akan membuatku lebih tenang dan tidak tertekan seperti ini. Aku tahu hyung akan marah dan tidak suka jika berdekatan dengan namja lain, tapi tidak harus seperti ini juga kan? Tidak perlu sampai harus mengundurkan diri. Aku tahu ada alasan lain yang menjadi penyebabnya, tapi...akulah yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya harapan untuk hyung tetap tinggal dan bersama grup ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Tao hyung~"

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku mencoba untuk tenang kembali, dan bisa kurasakan air mataku berhasil mengalir dari kedua mataku. Huh...lagi-lagi aku menangis, menangis tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa aku jadi lemah seperti ini? Seharusnya aku bisa tegar dan mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk membujuknya, apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Kai~

Kai pov end

Kai terisak dalam tangisannya, dan membiarkan semua emosi yang ia pendam keluar bersamaan dengan derasnya aliran air mata miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari luar, dan orang tersebut pun berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar dimana semua member berkumpul bersama.

**Xiumin and Luhan room's, 16. 30 PM**

Cklek

Blam

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Luhan jagi?" tanya Xiumin

"[menggelengkan kepala] aku tidak menyangka dampaknya seperti ini..." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Xiumin

"Kita berdoa saja, semoga ada jalan keluar yang terbaik"

"Ne"

**Tao and Kai room's, 16. 45 PM**

Drrt drrt

"Yoboseo? Oh Yunho sunbae, ada apa sunbae meneleponku?"

"_Bisakah kita bertemu Kai-ah? Aku ingin membicarakan tentang gerakan dance untuk SM the Seven yang baru_"

"Oh tentu sunbae, tapi..."

"_Waeyo? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?_"

"Ani sunbae, aku akan segera ke sana"

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa_"

"Ne, sunbae"

Tuut..tuut...

Pip

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan keadaan Tao hyung, tapi...aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yunho sunbaenim juga. Sudahlah aku pikirkan Tao hyung sembari waktu berjalan saja"

Kai segera bersiap untuk pergi, tidak lupa ia mempersiapkan jaket untuk musim dingin miliknya. Setelah semuanya siap ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamar, dan berjalan keluar dari dorm. Namun sebelum itu ia memastikan terlebih dahulu penampilan dari wajahnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja menangis. Setelah cukup yakin dengan penampilannya, namja berkulit agak gelap tersebut pun pergi ke tempat tujuan. Beberapa menit setelah kepergiannya, semua member yang tadinya berada di kamar keluar. Tidak ada satu pun member yang berbicara, sehingga membuat suasana menjadi terasa amat hening.

-o0o-

[Skip Time]

**SM Building's, 22.00 PM**

"Haah~" Kai menghela napasnya sembari duduk di sofa yang ada

"Waeyo Kai-ah? Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau menghela napas, semenjak kita bertemu" tanya Yunho yang juga duduk di sofa

"Gwenchana sunbae, aku hanya sedang tidak terlalu bersemangat hari ini" ujar Kai sembari tersenyum memaksa

"Jinjja? Apa karena ada masalah yang sedang kau hadapi?" Yunho menatap Kai

"Ani sunbae" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Kai. Aku tahu ada masalah yang sedang mengganggumu, apa ini berhubungan dengan Tao?"

"Itu..." Kai memalingkan wajahnya

"Haah~ jujur aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, karena kalian sama-sama tidak mau bercerita. Kau tahu? Aku sempat kaget saat Tao tiba-tiba datang ke dorm, dan dia langsung duduk tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Tapi bisa aku simpulkan ia sedang mengalami masalah, dan mungkin itu berhubungan dengan member lain atau kau" Yunho menatap ke atas

"..."

"[melihat jam] sudah jam segini, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja. Lagipula kau juga masih memiliki jadwal besok, begitu juga denganku. Kita bertemu lain waktu, aku akan menghubungimu"

"Ne, sunbaenim"

"Satu lagi...jangan terlalu menganggap serius semua yang kau alami, karena kau akan menyesal jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya" Yunho melambaikan tangannya

Kai hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Yunho, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedari tadi diucapkan oleh sunbaenya tersebut. Setelah cukup lama dalam keadaan terdiam, ia pun segera membereskan seluruh barang miliknya dan berganti baju. Kemudian namja berkulit agak gelap tersebut berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruang latihan, ia terlihat benar-benar sangat tidak bersemangat. Tak lama kemudian handphone miliknya bergetar, dengan sigap ia pun melihat ke arah handphone miliknya. Senyuman tipis terlihat dari bibirnya, menandakan ia telah mendapat sesuatu yang telah lama ia harapkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan gedung.

**Han River, 23.00 PM**

Kai berjalan dengan perlahan di tengah dinginnya suasana malam, pandangannya ia alihkan ke sekitarnya hanya untuk mencari sesosok orang yang ia ingin temui sedari tadi. Manik matanya berhenti ketika ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari, dengan segera ia pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Tao hyung" panggil Kai pelan

"Kau sudah datang, Kai" balas Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Hyung...benarkah kau akan tetap keluar dari grup dan SM?" tanya Kai hati-hati

"Ne, aku sudah memutuskannnya. Kau juga sudah dengar sendiri kan?"

"Waeyo hyung? Apa karena keluarga hyung yang meminta, dan juga karena hyung tak tahan dengan semua cacian dan kata-kata remeh yang dilontarkan kepada hyung? Jadi hyung memutuskan untuk keluar?"

"..."

"Atau ini karena aku hyung? Jebal~ jawab pertanyaanku hyung" Kai menatap Tao sendu

"Tanpa aku menjawabnya, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan, Kai?" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai

"Hyung...apakah kau tidak bisa memikirkan semua ini lagi secara baik-baik? Kalaupun keputusanmu juga karena aku, tidak bisakah kita membicarakan ini secara baik-baik?" Kai menunduk dan menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah

"Mianhae, keputusanku sudah bulat" ujar Tao dingin

"Hyung..."

"Cukup! Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm. Aku harus bersiap besok" Tao beranjak meninggalkan Kai

"Tao hyung..."

**14 Januari**

**EXO dorm's, 00.00 AM**

Suasana hening meliputi kedua namja yang baru saja kembali, tidak ada percakapan yang keluar diantara mereka berdua. Langkah mereka terhenti di salah satu pintu apartemen yang merupakan tempat tinggal mereka, namun tidak ada satu pun yang ingin masuk terlebih dahulu. Karena waktu terus berjalan dan langit juga sudah sangat gelap, akhirnya salah satu dari namja tersebut meminta kepada namja yang lain untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Masuklah!" pinta Tao

"Tapi hyung..." Kai menatap Tao "Arraseo..."

Cklek

Tar tar tar

"SAENG IL CHUKAE HAMNIDA!"

"Saeng il chukae hamnida...saeng il chukae hamnida..."

"Saranghaneun uri Jongin...saeng il chukae hamnida..."

Plok plok plok

"Saeng il chukae hamnida Kai-ah [hyung]!"

"Hyungdeul...Sehun-ah, jadi semua ini..." Kai menatap semuanya tidak percaya

"Ne, kejutan untuk hari ulang tahunmu jagiya" Kai membalikkan badannya menghadap Tao

"Saeng il chukae my cute Kai-ah" Tao menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah kepada Kai

"Gomawo, hyung" Kai mengambil buket bunga mawar dari tangan Tao dan memeluknya

...

"Ekhm! Bisakah kalian bermesraan nanti saja? Aku pegal nih bawa kuenya" celetuk Baekhyun

"Bilang saja kau juga mau seperti itu, jagi" goda Chen yang langsung membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun

"Haha...sudahlah, sebaiknya cepat ditiup lilinya" pinta Chanyeol

"Ne..aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan kuenya" angguk Sehun

"Kami juga..." ujar XiuHan dengan tatapan ingin sangat

"Kalau begitu, cepat dilakukan" Lay sudah siap dengan kamera miliknya

"Ne, cepat dilakukan" D.O juga sudah siap dengan kamera miliknya

"Kai-ah..." Kris menatap Kai

"Silahkan..." Suho tersenyum

"Arraseo..." angguk Kai

Kai menutup kedua matanya untuk membuat harapan, kemudian ia pun meniup lilin yang ada. Setelah selesai semua member pun memberikan ucapan selamat satu per satu kepada Kai, kemudian tidak lupa mereka memberikan hadiah kepada machine dance tersebut. Mereka juga menceritakan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Kai, bahwa semua itu hanyalah ide untuk mengerjainya. Mulai dari tiket penerbangan yang sebenarnya dipinjam dari sunbae mereka Henry, alasan Yunho mengajaknya bertemu karena diminta oleh Tao, hingga berita tentang keluarnya Tao. Kai yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dan sedikit kesal, kesal karena ia harus menyia-nyiakan air matanya seharian ini. Namun ia bersyukur semua yang terjadi tidak benar, dan hanya ide untuk mengerjainya. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang sekarang, karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Bagaimana kejutan dan ide untuk mengerjaimu yang kusiapkan untuk ulang tahunmu jagiya?" tanya Tao

"Menyenangkan dan juga menyebalkan, hyung. Hyung berhasil membuatku menangis seharian ini karena memikirkanmu hyung" Kai menggembungkan pipinya

"Mianhae jagi, aku juga membuat ini karena ingin mengerjaimu saja di hari ulang tahunmu ini" Tao mengelus kepala Kai lembut

"Tapi tetap saja kau membuatku khawatir, hyung. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih seharian ini, bahkan tidak ingat kalau ternyata malam ini ulang tahunku"

"Haha...begitu ya, mianhae...aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Itu juga salahmu sendiri karena tidak ingat" Tao menyentil hidung Kai pelan

"Itu kan karena aku sudah merayakannya bersama D.O hyung dan member EXO K lainnya juga para fans, kalau begitu sekarang hyung harus tanggung jawab" Kai menatap Tao serius

"Bertanggung jawab untuk apa?" Tao membalas tatapan Kai

"Hyung harus menemaniku dan melakukan semua yang aku inginkan, tidak ada pengecualian. Arraseo?" Kai tersenyum misterius

"A...arraseo" ujar Tao agak takut-takut

"Kalau begitu...hyung harus menggunakan kostum panda ini sampai besok pagi!" Kai menyodorkan sebuah kostum panda balet berwarna pink lengkap dengan pita besar berwarna merah di salah satu kupingnya

"Mwo!?"

Tao akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, ia harus pasrah memakai kostum panda yang diberikan oleh Kai padanya. Selain itu ia juga harus pasrah menjadi bahan tertawaan dari semua hyung dan juga dongsaengnya, karena mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan apa yang diminta oleh namjachingunya tersebut. Lagipula hal tersebut bisa membuat namja yang ia cintai senang dan dapat tersenyum bahagia terutama di ulang tahunnya kali ini.

-fin-


End file.
